


Be rough

by Mapachi



Category: 1TEAM (Band), Seven O'Clock (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Forgive Me, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yes actual smut, actual Rubin smut?!?!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Hangyeom going down on RubinThat's the ficThere is no plot





	Be rough

**Author's Note:**

> The day has come

The tug on his dark hair is almost shy, as if the man above him feared hurting him if he pulled any stronger and while he found the intention cute he couldn’t just allow that to go on, where was the fun on that? So, he leans forward, pushing the thick cock down his throat and choking on it, feeling as if he had liquid lava running inside his veins from how hot he feels.

 

He’s rewarded by the fingers on his hair pulling stronger on their own accord, pushing his face even closer to the man’s crotch so he can push his member deeper into Hangyeom’s mouth, the tip of it hitting the back his throat and making him gag, saliva running down his chin and stretching his red lips.

 

The noises Hangyeom hears do nothing but turn him on even more, he hums against the cock on his mouth and the vibrations make the blonde above him whimper brokenly.

 

Rubin is as loud Hangyeom is.

 

But while Hangyeom demands and moans, Rubin begs and whimpers. The sounds the blonde keeps doing sound so sweet to the dancer, he just wants to make him keep repeating them, make them become more desperate and high.

 

When Rubin realizes what he is doing he lets go of Hangyeom’s hair, an apology leaving his lips through his gasping and Hangyeom leans back, looking up at Rubin who is sitting on the edge of the bed as Hangyeom kneels between his legs on the wooden floor.

 

Hangyeom smiles when Rubin is unable to look at his face, turning to stare at the side and away from the sight before him. Hangyeom knows how he looks right now, his disheveled black hair from the tugging on it, his red lips swollen and glistening with saliva, the same saliva running down his chin and thin string mixed with Rubin’s precom connecting his lips to the head of Rubin’s dick.

 

_“Hey it’s ok,”_

 

Hangyeom whispers with a gentle tone, Rubin’s face reddens more if that were possible and Hangyeom is again struck with how adorable he gets when intimate. The blonde is all bark and no bite, he enjoys flirting with his friends and strangers knowing the reactions he gets thanks to his looks and charming ways.

 

With a small smirk he leans closer, pressing a chaste kiss against the shaft of Rubin’s cock, the blonde turning embarrassed to look at him and Hangyeom smiles innocently as he looks up at him through his lashes.

_“You can be rough with me,”_

 

Rubin frowns and he opens his mouth to protest, Hangyeom knows he’s worried to hurt him but the dancer shakes his head.

_“Be rough, I like it,”_

 

And to prove his point Hangyeom opens his mouth leaning forward to take Rubin’s cock back into his mouth, going down on him all the way until he feels the head against the back of his throat and his eyes tears up on reflex, but he moans enjoying the feeling of having his mouth full of Rubin’s member.

 

Rubin’s hands go back to Hangyeom’s head, his fingers grabbing fistfuls of his black hair and he hesitates for a moment before he tugs Hangyeom’s head back and taking a deep breath pulls him closer again, thrusting into his mouth.

 

When Hangyeom doesn’t protest but hums in approval Rubin lets his body move on its own accord, fucking Hangyeom’s mouth as the dancer stays kneeling on the floor, his eyes open and looking up at him with tearful eyes and a dark stare full of lust that sends chills down Rubin’s spine.

 

_“You’re so good Hangyeom-ah,”_

 

Hangyeom moans at the praise, his body twitching and his hands going down to grab at his own neglected member. He tries to open his mouth wider and the blonde through his constants moans and whimpers manages to keep on mumbling words of praise to the younger, how sexy he looks as he takes what Rubin gives him, how good he is for him, how amazing he feels.

 

Rubin had never though he would be able to talk dirty but after discovering Hangyeom got off being praised he had learned to do it for him, he still felt incredibly embarrassed by the words that he said on the heat of the moment but seeing how Hangyeom enjoyed it so much he thought it was worth it.

 

The rhythm Rubin had picked up was getting quicker and quicker a he neared his climax, Hangyeom’s throat was getting raw and his jaw was aching just as his knees started hurting from kneeling on the hard wooden floor but he could feel his own orgasm creeping on him so he opens his mouth wider and bobs his head down to meet Rubin’s thrusts, his fist around his own dick catching the same rhythm Rubin was using a he fucked his mouth.

 

By the familiar noises the blonde makes Hangyeom knows he is close and as he expected Rubin pulls his head away, letting go of his hair not wanting to come in his throat but Hangyeom just leans forward and takes him into his mouth again, keeps bobbing his head up and down and it doesn’t take much longer for him to taste the bitter and thick cum, he swallows everything and the feeling of the hot cum making its way down his throat accompanied with the erotic noises Rubin makes as he comes are what makes Hangyeom reach his own climax, cumming into his hand and the floor.

 

Hangyeom leans his face against Rubin’s thigh as he catches his breath, his eyes closed and enjoying the feeling of coming down his high, his body feeling heavy and aching the way he loves it. He feels Rubin’s hands go back to his head, his fingertips rubbing circles in his neck and then his nails scratching his scalp, Hangyeom making a pleased noise not unlike a cat’s purr.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still "???"
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Kudos and commets are more than welcome!!!


End file.
